


Carnival Day

by Sky_Reader16



Series: JanuRWBY [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Gen, Happy, JNPR Berries, Mentioned Blake Belladonna, Mentioned Ruby Rose (RWBY), Mentioned Weiss Schnee, Mentioned Yang Xiao Long, Other, Renora, arkos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:54:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28557930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_Reader16/pseuds/Sky_Reader16
Summary: JNPR goes to the Carnival in Vale. Ren and Nora have never been, but luckily Pyrrha knows just what to do
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Lie Ren/Pyrrha Nikos/Nora Valkyrie, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie
Series: JanuRWBY [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092395
Kudos: 15





	Carnival Day

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4: favorite ship/friendship  
> I love JNPR berries as friends and all together.

Nora woke to a thud followed by a yelp, some laughter, and an angry Weiss telling team RWBY to quiet down and reminding them that other people were still sleeping.

Light peeks into the room from the window. The rest of her team are still asleep. Jaune’s light snoring and Pyrrha’s slight mumbling in her sleep are the only noises in the room. 

The door across the hall opens quietly, but closes all too loudly and Weiss yells at Yang about keeping quiet. Jaune stirs slightly but doesn’t wake up. Nora gets up and wraps a blanket around her shoulders and walks out of the room and into the hall where Weiss and Yang are quietly yelling at each other, Ruby looking mortified and unsure of what to do, and Blake who looks as though she would much rather be asleep.

“Oh, good morning, Nora!” Ruby says in a chipper morning voice.

“Good morning!”

“Oh look, you guys woke up Nora!”

“No they didn’t. Your yelling woke me up, Weiss.”

Weiss looks at Nora, shock taking over her face.

“No, kidding...kinda...I didn’t sleep a lot last night,” Nora chuckles.

“Oh...Well...will you guys be joining us at the carnival later?”

“Oh...I...I don’t know.”

An awkward silence fills the hall.

“Well, have fun,” Nora turns down the hall to the lounge.

“We will!” Ruby shouts as she and the rest of her team heads in the opposite direction, which wins a smack in the head from Weiss.

Nora plops down on one of the couches and turns on the t.v. She mindlessly flips through the channels thinking back on the conversation she and Ren had last night.

“Come on Ren,” Nora pouts. “I’m sure we have plenty of money to spend just a little at the carnival tomorrow.

The two had just got back from dinner. Jaune and Pyrrha had gone off to do their nightly practice while she and Ren returned to their room.

“I already said no. We need to save as much as possible. We never know when an emergency will come up and we’ll need money.”

“But Ren-“

“I said no.”

“Ren...there aren’t a whole lot of carnivals, and we’ve never been somewhere that holds them while there is one being held. Please, let’s go just this once. Just to look.”

“No. If I let you go and look you’ll want to do something and I already said no to spending money.”

“You’re not any fun. You know that! All you’ve done since we got to Beacon was study and practice! We never do anything together anymore! It’s like you don’t even care anymore!”

“Nora, that’s not what I meant,” Ren’s face falls, and he gets up and starts to walk towards her. “I...That’s not how I’ve meant to make you feel either. I’m sorry. You just always want to do things and you know neither of us can afford to.”

“No, don’t turn this into me always using money. Lately all I’ve wanted was your time, but I don’t even get that anymore.”

With that she turned around and stormed out of the room, and down to the practice arena. Jaune and Pyrrha and a few others are in there, getting some extra practice. Jaune and Pyrrha stop when she walks in, but she doesn’t look in their direction before walking over to a punching bag and punches it so hard the chain holding it up snaps.

Nora snaps back to the present and sees that she left off on a news channel talking about the weather for the day.

She pulls her knees to her chest and wraps her arms around her legs before resting her forehead against her knees. She hated it when Ren got distant. Even if it was for school or some other important reason. He was all she had, and when he wasn’t there she felt lonely. Nor did she want him to forget about her completely.

She also hated getting mad at him like she does. She just gets frustrated easily, especially after he’s been distant with her. She just wishes that there was some way for him to understand how she felt. She was always good at explaining how she felt, but when it came to talking to Ren or explaining what was upsetting her, she seemed to forget every word.

Pyrrha’s voice interrupts Nora’s thoughts.

“There you are! The boys and I woke up to your bed empty and got worried. Normally, if you wake up early you curl up with Ren, but you weren’t. I just about had to pull Jaune’s body out of bed to get him up so we could look for you.”

Pyrrha walks over while she talks and is standing in front of Nora by the time she finishes. Pyrrha is still in her pajamas which are a pair of black cotton shorts and golden yellow tank top. She has a red jacket on and her hair pulled back in a messy ponytail.

She looks down at Nora, and her face fills with concern.

“Hey, are you doing okay?”

“Hm?... Oh… yeah. I’m fine”

“No you’re not. Spill. I saw you come into the practice room last night.”

“It’s just… Ren and I were talking last night and I got upset. Which led to us kinda arguing. And I decided to take out my frustration and work out.”

“Mhmm… what were you two talking about?” Pyrrha sits down next to her and crosses her legs.

“It's nothing… I just… I feel like he’s being distant again. Which I hate. Cause he’s all I have, and I can’t lose him, too.”

“First of all, I don’t think you could lose him even if you both wanted to. And second, he isn’t all you have anymore. You have Jaune and I, and by extension you also have my family. You’re not alone anymore. Don’t forget that.”

“Thanks, Pry.”

“Don’t mention it. Now come on. I’ll message the boys and we can head to breakfast,” Pyrrha hops up out of her seat on the couch and Nora follows

By the time Pyrhha and Nora reached the dinning hall the boys were already there, but the other half of the table that RWBY usually filled was empty. The two hurry to grab their food and join the boys at their table.

“Where do you guys think RWBY is today. Weiss would never let them sleep late,” Jaune says, his mouth half full of eggs.

“Oh, they're down at the carnival. I ran into them on their way out this morning.”

“Oh, speaking of which I was thinking we could go visit the carnival as a group!” Pyrrha says getting really excited.

“Oh...um…” Nora looks down at the table, avoiding eye contact with her team, especially Ren. “I have a few things to do today, and I told one of the girls I ran into last night I would help her.”

“Oh come on, Nora. You’re not one to turn down an adventure. I also remember you saying you’ve never been to one. You just have to come.”

“No, really. I’m gonna be busy.”

“No, you’re coming. All of you, and I’m not taking no for an answer. I’ll cover all spending. When we’re done eating we’ll go get dressed.”

Nora glances out of the corner of her eye and sees Ren looking at her, Jaune looks kinda shocked, and Pyrrha has a happy smile as she takes another bit of food. Jaune regains composure of himself and starts up a casual conversation. The four finish eating and go and get dressed. Nora puts on a plain white shirt and a pink skirt and her boots and runs a brush through her hair. Juane puts on one of his million pairs of jeans and a t-shirt before pulling on his hoodie. Pyrrha puts on black shorts and a red strapless. She puts on a pair of walking boots and ties her jacket around her waist. Ren wears what he always wears, except he exchanges his normal long sleeve shirt with a sleeveless.

The group makes their way to the open grounds where the festivities were being held. There were game booths, food stands, small rides. Nora takes in the view of all the different rides and things to do.

“Come on guys, we have to go on the merry-go-round first. It’s always the first thing I do when I come.”

The group follows Pyrrha to the center of the grounds. Nora wasn’t sure how to describe it. She had never seen one before, but it looked like fun.

They stand in line for a moment before it’s their turn to ride. Nora and Pyrrha climb onto two seats that resembled horses. 

The ride starts up and the seat starts to bob up and down, causing Nora to nearly fall off her seat. Pyrrha laughs and Nora smiles. When the ride finishes the group runs around to different rides and before they knew it, it was the middle of the afternoon.

“How about we stop and eat,” Jaune says after Ren climbs off of the water slide.

“Sounds good to me.”

“Good, cause I’m hungry,” Nora heads to a food stand. They get a couple of burgers and drinks before finding a nice spot to eat.

The group talks about the rides and which was the best.

“I’m not saying I disagree with you. I’m just saying that the merry-go-round will always have a special place for me.”

“No, you are disagreeing with me,” Jaune stops Pyrrha. “The best ride is obviously that crazy coaster we rode second.”

“I don’t know, I liked the water slide the most,” Ren adds.

“I just think they are all cool in their own way.”

The group starts talking over each other when Nora spots Ruby’s hood.

“Ruby! Guys!”

Ruby turns around and sees Nora waving at her. Ruby and her team walk over to where the group is sitting.

“Oh, hey guys. We were hoping to run into you all.”

“Hey!”

“We were just discussing which ride was the best. Which is obviously the crazy coaster.”

“No, Jaune, you have it wrong. It has to be the water slide,” Weiss says.

“That’s what I said,” Ren adds.

“No, it's definitely the crazy coaster,” Yang places her arm on Jaune’s shoulder.

“Thank you.”

“It’s definitely not the water slide,” Blake argues. “I think I prefered the merry-go-round.”

“Me too!”

“Again, I just think they all are cool.”

“I couldn’t pick one,” Ruby says.

The argument picks back up, each defending their favorite ride. Nora mostly takes in the sights and sounds around her. She’s just glad she got to have this experience and that she gets to do it with her friends. Eventually RWBY heads off to go on some more rides, so the four decide to go and play some games at different booths.

The sun slowly starts to reach the horizon. By this point all four of their arms were full of stuffed animals and weird prizes they had won from the games.

“Hey guys. Come here! There’s a photographer!” Pyrrha starts over to where a girl is taking pictures of a group of children who can’t seem to sit still.

The girl takes a picture of the children and gives the photo to a lady who is probably their mother.

The group comes over and sets their stuff down and sits while the girl snaps a few photos. Pyrrha pays the girl and leads them back to the front of the carnival.

“Okay, so the last thing to do is the ferris wheel,” Pyrrha informs them

“What’s that?”

“It's this giant wheel that takes you up high and you can look out over the grounds.”

“Oh, is that what we passed on the way in?”

“Yeah, it’s right over there,” Jaune points to the distance. You can see most of the wheel over a few of the booths.

“I always like the view better around sunset or later. The lights from the booths mixed with the stars is a sight to see.”

Finally the group gets to the wheel and it appears that Pyrrha is the only one with the same thoughts, the line for the wheel is huge. They are waiting in line when Nora spots Ruby again; however, Weiss sees her at the same time and hollers at them.

“Are you guys waiting to get on?”

“Yeah, have you guys gone through yet?”

“No, we were heading over but lost Ruby somehow and had to find her.”

“I didn’t get lost, we just got separated.”

“She got lost,” Blake rolls her eyes.

“You guys can wait with us then,” Pyrrha offers.

The line moves slowly and Nora keeps nearly dropping her stuff. She knows that by the time she gets back to their room she is going to curl up in bed and go to sleep. By the time it was their turn the sun had completely set. Jaune climbed into the first cart with Pyrrha, followed by Ruby and Weiss, then Blake and Yang. Lastly, She climbed in with Ren and the Wheel started to go up. About every minute the wheel would move, sending them higher and higher.

Nora looked out at the carnival below. Pyrrha was right, it really is a sight to see. Nora was to busy enjoying the night sky and the brightly lit carnival to realize that Ren was looking at her, not until he grabbed her hand, which startled her.

“I’m sorry,” was all he said as he looked from her to the night sky.

“Ren..it’s-“

“Don’t say it’s okay, cause it isn’t. I haven’t been treating you fairly. I just don’t want to risk anything bad happening. I don’t want us to run out of money, or get in trouble. I don’t want to risk anything.”

“I know, Ren. But we do need to remember to have fun. You don’t need to work so much. We could also just hang out in the room like we used to do, or go for walks like we did at combat school.”

“I just…”

“Ren, it’ll be okay,” Nora squeezed Ren’s hand and rests her head on his shoulder. She hums slightly as they sit like that for the ride.


End file.
